Stolen
by Annonymous-Ace
Summary: Keeping a secret from the world is hard. Kira Hiraki's life was as normal as it could get, that is until three new people show up in town. The one with blue hair has caught her eye and fascinates her more than anything. But what happens when fascination starts to reveal secrets? Sometimes, some secrets should be kept hidden. (Full summary inside)
1. Character Profile

Character profile

Name: Kira Hiraki

Age: Looks 17-18, real age unknown

Appearance: Kira has waist length, midnight black hair with red lowlights on her bangs. She has fire red eyes and a moderately pale complexion and is only about as tall as Ichigo's shoulders.

Personality: Kira is a very flirty, funny, laid back kind of person. She loves to prank people but still remains very trustworthy. She loves her friends more than anything and will protect them no matter what. Kira is easily angered but does have a nice side. She has a liking for annoying Ichigo, Renji and Shinji on a daily basis.

Race: Vizard

Inner Hollow: Beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes. The hollow version of Fiera.

Zanpakuto: Fierazenria

Zanpakuto spirit: A black panther with fiery red swirl designs.

Zanpakuto abilities: Kira's Zanpakuto can control anything that has to do with fire (ex. heat, fires, ect.), it also allows her to burn anything with one touch.

Special Abilities: Kira can sense people thoughts (not read them) and she can make people feel or see something by touching them and focusing on their minds.

History: You'll have to read the story to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Keeping a secret from the world is hard. Kira Hiraki's life was as normal as it could get, that is until three new people show up in town. The one with blue hair has caught her eye, and fascinates her more than anything. But what happens when fascination starts to reveal secrets? Sometimes some secrets should be kept hidden. What Kira knows is a dangerous thing, causing her to lose all sense of normality and get thrown into a life she never wanted. A life of betrayal, secrets, mystery, lose, saddness, regret, happiness, and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New students**

***Kira's P.o.V.***

The screaming of my alarm clock over my head woke me from my amazing sleep. Reaching up onto my headboard, I slap the top, hitting the snooze button. I lay back down and snuggle deeper into my blankets but am interrupted by Fiera.

"Come on, get up and go get ready. Ichigo will be here any minute to walk to school with you." She states, urging me to get out of bed.

"Why can't I just skip today? It's not like I need to further my education anyway." I complain, climbing slowly out of bed and stretching my tired muscles.

"You enrolled so you could blend in, and it's mandatory for students to attend school. So stop your whining and go get ready." Fiera orders.

"Whatever." I grumble as I walk over to my closet. Grabbing my school uniform from inside, I head over to my bathroom to take a shower.

I quickly finish up my shower, hop out and get to work drying my hair and getting dressed. I yank my skirt up onto my hips, button my shirt and slip on my shoes. Just as I am about to leave the bathroom, I catch sight of my eyes.

Those red eyes, the ones that will always haunt me with my past. Shaking my head, I avert my gaze from the mirror and exit the bathroom, making my way downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and grab my favorite cereal and a bowl, pouring the chocolate puffs into the bowl. Situating myself at the kitchen table, I begin to eat in silence. Well, it's not like there was anyone to talk to.

A knock sounds at the door just as I am putting my dishes into the sink. I walk over to the door and open it, revealing my orange haired friend.

"Hello Ichigo." I smile, opening the door further so he could come inside.

"Good morning, Kira." Ichigo greets and walks in, plopping down on my couch. "You ready to go?"

Nodding, I make my way to the stairs. "Yep, just let me grab my bag then we can get going." I state before running up the stairs at top speed and into my room. Snatching my bag into my hands, I make my way back downstairs.

Ichigo was waiting for me by the door so I took this opportunity to sneak up on him and jump onto his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, making sure I was securely latched onto him.

"Jesus, Kira. Don't do that!" Ichigo laughs, placing his hands under my thighs to keep me up.

"Learn to keep your guard up then." I reply. "Come on, let's go or we're going be late again." I laugh, urging him to get a move on.

Ichigo sighs and opens my front door, stepping outside and beginning to flash step towards the high school.

The wind whipping around my face felt amazing, sending me into a relaxed state upon Ichigo's back. Just as we approached the end of my street, I felt a weird presence up ahead.

"Hey, Ichigo stop for a second." I mumble, climbing of his back once he had stopped.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asks, but I just wave him off and continue walking forward. Ichigo follows after me and falls in with my steps. When we reach the end of the block, I see three people walking towards us from the left street.

Two guys, one girl. The first guy had black hair and green eyes and looked a little taller than I was. The other guy had bright blue hair and eyes to match and was taller than Ichigo by the looks of it. The girl had spiky blonde hair and green eyes and was about the same height as Ichigo.

My eyes seem to linger on the blue haired one, unable to look away. His head flicks up and our eyes meet, causing me to quickly look away.

Taking one last look at him, I see a small smirk on his lips and his eyes trained on me. Looking away again, I pick up my pace slightly.

"Who are they?" I wonder, as we walk across the street and towards school.

"I don't have a clue." Ichigo replies.

"Did you feel something off about them?" I question, taking one last look at them before we turned another corner and I lost sight of them.

"No, why?" He asks, giving me a weird look.

"Never mind, don't worry about it." Brushing him off, we lapse into silence, the image of the blue haired guy's smirk burning in my mind.

***Grimmjow's P.o.V***

"Why the fuck do I have to be here with you two? Couldn't Aizen have picked someone else to do this?" I grumble as I tramp downstairs and into the living room where Ulquiorra and Halibel were.

"It's not like it's a hard thing to do. All we have to do is find this girl, capture her and bring her back to Aizen." Ulquiorra states, getting annoyed with my constant complaining.

"Oh, piss off. I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." I growl at him, flipping him off.

Aizen had ordered us three to come to the World of the Living to find this girl that had caught his interest. All we knew was that she went to some human school and that she had an unusual reiatsu.

"Grimmjow, you are here on a mission so stay focused on it." Halibel states, breaking up our argument.

"Whatever." Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I open the door of our temporary house and walk outside with the other two following after me.

We come to an intersection and I see two people walking across the road from us. I just ignore them and continue walking, until I get the sense that someone was staring at me. Looking up, I see that the girl walking across the road was staring at me. A smirk forms on my face as my eyes meet hers, making her look away quickly. I chuckle lowly to myself and stare at her, looking her over from far way. Hmm, not bad. My smirk seems to grow when she looks back again at me before disappearing around a corner.

"Where is the fucking teacher?" I mutter to myself, slowly getting more and more agitated.

"Just be patient, Grimmjow." Halibel states.

I huff loudly, a little pissed off that I am actually listening to her, and shove my hands into my pants pockets.

The door to the classroom finally opens and I feel myself sighing in relief.

"You can come in now." The teacher says, opening the door wider to let us enter. The three of us walk in, with me at the back, and stand at the front of the room.

"Class, I would like you to welcome our new students. Please treat them well." The teacher explains to the class before turning to us. "Okay, Ulquiorra and Halibel, you can go and sit behind Chad and Tatsuki. Grimmjow, you can sit beside Kira." She says, pointing out each of the people whose names she said.

Following the line of her point, I look to the back of the room and see the chick from before. I feel myself smirking slightly as I walk over to my seat.

Sitting down, I spare a glance over at Kira. She must of felt me staring at her because she slowly looks over at me.

"It's you." She mumbles, looking me over with her eyes which were crimson red in colour.

"Yes, me. You like what you see?" I ask, my smirk growing bigger.

Scoffing, she flips her bangs out of her eyes and looks away. "In your dreams, pretty boy." Kira smirks, ignoring me completely once the teacher started to speak.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I ignore the teacher and take the chance to look Kira over.

Waist length black hair, crimson red eyes, hot body, tan skin. Damn, she wasn't too bad actually.

Quite hot if do say so myself.

"Grimmjow, would you mind not staring at Kira and actually paying attention?" The teacher interrupts my thoughts and I find myself growling lowly.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumble, looking out the window to the left of me.

Who was this Kira, and why do I find myself becoming so interested in her?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Partners**

***Kira's P.o.V.***

Looking over to my left, I find the new kid staring at me. A smirk crawls onto my lips and I decide to get under his skin.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" I ask.

He laughs and returns my smirk with his own. "Nope, and it's okay for me to stare at you."

A small laugh escapes my lips. "You like what you see?" I joke, repeating his earlier question.

"Yes, yes I do." His blue eyes light up slightly with amusement.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're never gonna have it." Smirking, I stick my tongue out at him and turn away.

A few moments later, a piece of paper lands on my desk.

_Is that a challenge?_

I think about it for a few seconds before looking over to the new kid, giving him a small nod. "Yes, it is." Turning back around to face the front, I zone out to what was happening around me.

When I do zone back in, the teacher was explaining what our next assignment would be.

"This weeks project will be based on a research paper about a rainforest animal. You will be put into pairs and between the two of you, you must choose an animal and write a report on it. The project will be due in a week." The teacher says as she grabs a piece of paper off of her desk. "Now for the partners."

"Tatsuki and Chad, Orihime and Ichigo, Rukia and Ulquiorra, Halibel and Uryu, Kira and Grimmjow." He continued reading the list but I stopped listening once my name was called.

"Guess we're partners." I state, brushing my bangs out of my eyes so I could see him clearly.

"Guess so." Grimmjow replies casually.

"So, when do you want to work on this?" I ask.

"I don't know."

Sighing, I cross my arms over my chest. "You aren't much help." I mutter.

Grimmjow looks over at me and scoffs, turning away again. "Like your one to talk."

"Hey, you don't know anything about me so don't start judging." I snap, my eyes trained on him in a deadly stare.

"Well then, why don't you tell me something? Like your name?" Grimmjow says, giving me a look.

"Kira Hiraki, you?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The bell rings just as Grimmjow tells me his name. Standing up from my seat, I back up my stuff and head out of the classroom.

Walking out the door, I go to turn left but am stopped by someone wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Hello, Princess." Shinji whispers into my ear.

"What was that?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice.

"I said 'Hello, Princess'. What's wrong?" Shinji wonders, removing his arms from around me.

Giving a small laugh and smirk, I shove Shinji into the nearby wall of lockers. "You know I don't like being called that." I laugh over my should, walking away with Shinji standing behind me, dumfounded.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur and I was relieved when the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Picking up my stuff, I sling my over my should and walk out into the hall.

I was halfway to the exit of the school when I feel someone grab my wrist. Turning around, I see Grimmjow standing there.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow at him, wondering what he wants. He lets go of my wrist and hands me a slip of paper. "What's this?"

"My address and number. Meet me at my house at 8:00." Grimmjow states before walking off.

A sigh escapes me as I stuff the piece of paper into my pocket and begin walking home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made it home earlier than usual so I dropped off my stuff and started to walk towards where the Vizards were currently living, wanting to pay them a very overdue visit.

Pulling my iPod out of my pocket, I flick it on and jam my headphones into my ears, blasting my music.

Music poured out of the headphones and into my ears, blocking out the world around me. My favorite song, "Howling", came on and I start singing to the lyrics.

I sing the first part softly to myself, closing my eyes as I get more and more lost in the music. The song was about halfway over when I bump into something.

Peeking my eyes open, I see Grimmjow standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Nice voice you got. What were you singing?" Grimmjow asks.

I pull my headphones out of my ears and pause my music. "Howling by Abingdon Boys School." I reply. "Wait, did you just compliment me?"

"Maybe I did." Grimmjow smirks, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm on my way to a friends for supper, so I should get going. See you later." I say before running off in the direction I was previously heading.

'I think he likes you.' Fiera says, very matter of factly.

'Yeah right. We just met, there's no way.' I tell her, which momentarily shuts her up.

'Think what you will, Kira. I know he does.' Fiera replies before going silent again.

Shrugging her comment off, I slid open the door to the old warehouse the Vizards call home. I cautiously walk in, knowing that usually something would be flying around, and am attacked to the ground by a small figure.

"Why haven't you visited sooner?" Hiyori yells at me, hugging me tightly. I give her a sheepish grin and try to pry her off of me.

"Sorry, I was busy with school and everything, but I am here now. Uh, so can you get off of me? I can't breath." I mumble. Hiyori laughs and lets me go, helping me up off the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm so glad that you decided to come visit. It's been boring around here with just training and having no one to entertain us." Hiyori complains. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yep. Where is everybody?" I ask as we walk into the main part of the warehouse.

"Underground training." Hiyori states, leading me over to the passage to go underground. We get down there and I look around, seeing all of the Vizards training.

Kensei was training with Mashiro, Lisa with Hachi, and Rose with Love. Shinji was the only one not training; instead he was sitting and watching, his back turned to us.

Wanting to repay him for calling me Princess, I creep up slowly behind him and pounce onto his back, but just as I think I have him, he disappears. The ground seems to get closer and closer, and just when I am about to hit the ground, arms wrap around me.

"Hello Kira, how nice to see you." Shinji smiles down at me.

"How'd you know I was trying to jump you?"

"I heard you coming. You ought to be more quiet if you want to catch me off guard." Shinji sets me on the ground, teasing me.

"Aw, I wanted to play around with you." I whine, a frown forming on my face.

"If you want to play, let's play. Catch us all in one hour. No cheating. See you soon." Shinji laughs before they all disappear.

"Hey, wait!" I shout, but they were already gone.

No cheating, hey? Well this is gonna suck not being able to use flash step or any of that. Shrugging, I make my way up the stairs and start after them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories **

***Kira's P.o.V.***

Why did I have to let Shinji start playing this game? Searching for them had proved quiet difficult, considering I wasn't allowed to sense for their presences. I had already searched all of Karakura town and still hadn't found them; and it's only been half an hour!

I was walking down a deserted street when a blur of colour zoomed past me, a blur of orange.

Yes, I finally found Shinji! Picking up my pace, I run after the blur and turn a corner, only to see the blur stop. When it does, I see that it wasn't Shinji.

It was Yoruichi. Walking over to her, I tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Kira! Just the girl I was looking for." Yoruichi smiles at me, her golden eyes lighting up.

"You were looking for me?" I ask.

"I was actually on my way to your house just now. Kisuke wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you tomorrow morning at 6:30. He said not to be late; you know how impatient he can get." Yoruichi chuckles.

"I'll be there." I reply. "Hey, by any chance have you see Shinji anywhere?"

"I just saw them about fifteen minutes ago getting ice cream. Why?" Yoruichi eyes me.

"No reason. Thanks again, Yoruichi!" I call before flash stepping away and back towards the warehouse.

Those bastards! Leaving me to run around the city in search of them while they were off getting ice cream. The nerve of them. Shinji's a dead man when I see them.

* * *

Arriving at the warehouse, I walk up to the door and move just in time to miss a stray piece of metal flying my way. Cautiously, I walk inside and see the Vizards just lounging around the main area.

My eyes scan the area until I find Shinji, who just so happened to be fast asleep on the couch. Perfect.

The others notice me, and stop what they were doing, their attention focused solely on me. I assume they figured out the general idea of my plan because behind me I can hear the faint sounds of suppressed laughter.

Turning around, I place a finger on my lips in a 'shh' gesture and they all nod. I continue on my way towards Shinji until I am at arms length of him. I lift my hand and point a finger at his head.

"Hakka suru." It takes a few seconds, but once my power reached my fingertip, a small bead of flame shoots out and latches onto his hat. The flame slowly enlarges, setting his precious hat on fire.

Moments later, Shinji's eyes open to see me smirking down at him. "Hello, Shinji." I laugh, my smirk getting wider.

"Kira, why are you smiling like that?" Shinji asks, his eyes slowly widening in fear at what I might have done.

"No reason at all! I just think that I deserve to smile like this, after the fact that you ditched me… to go have ice cream." My voice comes out cold and dripping with venom.

"I'm sorry! It's just we thought you were going to find us quicker, and when you didn't we got bored so we went for ice cream." Shinji smiles sheepishly, rubbing his arm. "Am I forgiven?"

"I guess. Oh, and sorry about your hat." I laugh nervously, a small smirk on my face as I walk away from him.

"My hat? Wha-" Shinji starts, reaching up to his hat and almost burning his hand. He lets out a small shriek of terror before patting at his head frantically, trying to ebb the flames away.

Once the flames were diminished, I feel Shinji glaring at me. "That was my favorite hat!"

"I said I was sorry! Consider that pay back for ditching me for ice cream." I state smugly. "Now, come over here, apologize and give me a hug."

Shinji chuckles and shakes his head disapprovingly before walking over to me, wrapping me in his arms. "What do I need to apologize for? You're the one who set my hat on fire."

"You ditched me." I counter, hugging him back. "And I don't think you want me to set the you totally on fire, now do you?"

"Eh, not really." He admits, releasing me.

"Nice choice." I giggle, skipping away from him and towards the table with my hands behind me head. "So, what's for dinner? 'Cause I'm starving!"

"Yakitori and rice!" Mashiro exclaims as she places a dish full of chicken on a stick and bowls of rice in front of us. "Dig in."

Throughout the course of dinner and dessert we talked about everything and anything, laughing most of the time. It was the most fun I had had in a long while.

I had said my goodbyes and was getting ready to leave when I feel a hand grab my wrist. Turning around, I see Shinji with a small toothy smirk on his face.

"Yes?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"It was good to see you and hang out." Shinji states, pulling me in for a hug. "Come again soon, okay?"

"I will." I reply, letting my arms drop from around his waist.

"Be safe, Kira." Shinji murmurs before closing the large door to the warehouse, leaving me alone in the cold. Spinning away from the building, I begin walking.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the piece of paper Grimmjow gave to me. My eyes scan the paper briefly before I shove it back into my pocket and start heading in the direction specified.

The wind was blowing quite furiously tonight so there was a slight chill. Walking down the empty streets for what seems like forever, I finally come to a medium sized house with almost white paneling and a black door.

I stroll up the small walkway and to the door, knock on it and step back. A few moments later the door opens to reveal a bored looking Ulquiorra.

"Kira, what are you here for?" He asks in his sullen voice.

Shrugging, I push a few strands of hair out of my face. "I'm here to work on a project with Grimmjow." I reply, peeking into the house. I couldn't see anything but the living room. "Is he home?"

Ulquiorra shakes his head and opens the door wider, letting me in. "He left a while ago but he should be back momentarily. You can wait in here for him." I walk in and Ulquiorra closes the door behind me before disappearing up stairs.

I slip my jacket off and hang it on the coat rack before walking over to where the couch was. Just as I sit down, Halibel appears from the kitchen with a bowl in her hands.

"Hello Kira." She greets, sitting down on the couch next to me. Lifting her legs up, she crosses them and places the bowl in the center.

"Hey Halibel." I reply, focusing my eyes onto the T.V.

"Why are you here?" Halibel asks simply, her tone not rude at all despite how her question sounded.

"Grimmjow and I have a science project to work on. I'm just waiting for him to get back from wherever he his."

"Ah, I see." She nods, popping a piece of the popcorn from the bowl into her mouth. "He never was one to show up on time." Another piece of popcorn into the mouth.

Not knowing how to reply to that, I just nod and change the subject. "What brings you three to Karakura town anyways?"

"Our foster parents got jobs here so we had to follow." Halibel explains, her eyes not leaving the T.V.

"Are any of you related?" I ask, simply curious to her answer.

"No, we aren't. We've know each other since we were young though." Halibel replies, switching the channel to a drama show. "What about you? Any siblings?"

I shake my head. "Nope, just me. No relatives or parents or siblings. It's just me." I sigh and refocus my attention onto the screen.

"Oh, what happened to them?" She wonders, curiosity filling her eyes.

"They were murdered." I murmur, brushing my hair out of my face. "It happened when I was eight so I don't remember much." That was a lie.

I remember it just like it was yesterday; it was all so clear and fresh in my mind despite that it happened over a lifetime ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I slip out of bed and open my door. The house was silent and had an eerie feel to it, which scared me even more. Walking out of my room, I travel down the hallway and towards the kitchen. "Mommy? Daddy?" I call out, not gaining any answer to my cries._

_Entering the kitchen, I see a piece of paper laying on the counter. Picking it up, I sit down on the floor and begin to read it._

_**Kira,**_

_**Stay safe. Protect yourself. Find your other half. Be strong.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mother and Father**_

_The 'ther' in father was scribbled and messy, as if they had ran out of time to write it properly. A sob escapes my throat as horrible thoughts fill my head._

_Standing up, my eyes catch sight of a splash of something red on the floor. Taking a closer look I see that there were more red dots that trailed up the flight of stairs. _

_I follow them into my baby brother's room. There was blood all over the walls and floor and my brother's crib. The scariest part was seeing my little brother's mangled and bloody body laying lifeless in the crib, scratches over his body and a wound in his skull._

_The screams escaped my throat before I could register that I was screaming. I screamed my brother's name, and then my parent's names. I didn't get any response._

_Rushing out of my brother's room, I run into my parent's. There they were; laying on the bed, bloody and mangled like my brother with the exact same scratches and wound._

_The screams came first, then the tears which quickly turned to sobs and wails. _

_It must have been hours before my throat turned raw from all the screaming and my eyes had no more tears to cry. After that, I just laid there in a corner, curled up against myself and ignored the world. _

_For now, I was lost to my despair and couldn't feel anything anymore. I was dead inside._

"Kira?" Halibel's voice pulls me out of my memory. "You zoned out."

"Sorry about that." I mumble, running a hand through my hair.

"It's alright. It's hard to get over the loss of a loved one." Halibel murmurs, standing up from the couch. "I'll see you later." She says before disappearing down the hallway and into a room.

A few moments later, the front door opens and in walks the blue haired man who I was waiting for.

"Oh, you're here already." Grimmjow states as he takes off his leather jacket, which was soaking wet, and hangs it on the coat rack.

"You said to be here at eight." I retort, standing up from the couch.

"Smart ass." Grimmjow mutters under his breath, sending me a funny look.

"Always." I smirk, hearing his statement. Grimmjow's eye widen at the realization that I heard what he said but he quickly replaces it with a scowl.

"Come on. If you want to get this thing done, we better start working on it." He snaps, climbing up the stairs. I chase after him and reach the top of the stairs only to run into Grimmjow's back.

Before my butt can hit the ground, Grimmjow had his arm around my waist and was holding me close to him. Our faces were mere inches apart and we both made no move to back away.

"Thanks for the save." I whisper, staring into his cool blue eyes.

Grimmjow lets out a breath, his eyes flicking from my red ones, down to my lips and back up again. "You owe me now." Grimmjow smirks before moving away from me and opening the door closest to him. "Ladies first." His smirk widens as he gestures for me to enter.

Glaring playfully at him, I walk into his room and he follows, closing the door behind himself.

This should be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Late **

***Kira's P.o.V.* **

Sauntering into the room, I make my way over to his bed and plop down on it. Grimmjow walks in and closes the door behind him, taking a seat on the black leather couch.

"Comfy?" He questions, his teeth flashing sharp in a smirk.

I shift a little, snuggling deeper into the mass of blue and black pillows. "Very." I laugh as I prop my head up with my hand.

"So what are we going to do for this?" Grimmjow

"For what?" I ask, giving him a look.

"The project, smart one." He snaps, giving me an agitated glare.

"Right..." I laugh nervously under his stare. "What's your favorite animal?"

His answer is immediate and without any hesitation. "Panther." His words were smooth and made shivers run up my spine.

"Mine too." I reply, hugging a silk pillow to my chest. Grimmjow laughs as he closes his eyes and throws his hands behind his head.

"Maybe that's why you're so feisty." Grimmjow jokes, a smirk appearing on his lips.

The pillow that was in my hands was quickly out of them and soaring across the room, before hitting Grimmjow square in the face. The attacking weapon falls slowly to the floor with a loud thud, Grimmjow's eyes opening a split second later.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." He growls lowly before jumping off the couch and walking slowly towards me, a feral grace to his walk; much like a panther before striking down its prey.

His eyes found mine, locking in a stare down instantly; red clashing with blue in a battle of dominance. The closer he inched, the farther away I scooted. Soon enough, my back was flush against the wall.

I was trapped.

His hand shot out and clasped around my ankle, pulling me away from the wall and across the bed. The second my back touched the bed, Grimmjow was leaning over me with his face extremely close to mine.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He murmurs, his lips brushing feather light across mine, as he places his arms on either side of my head so I couldn't leave if I wanted to.

"You're torturing me." I whisper, my eyes finding his before trailing down to his lips.

"I am?" Grimmjow questions as he dips his lips closer so that our breath was mingling. A soft groan escapes my lips at the barely there contact.

"Mm." It was the only thing I could manage to utter in fear of letting out a full force groan of pleasure.

"What if I do this?" At his question, his left hand leaves its spot and starts moving up my side until his fingers were running over my neck.

"Stop..." I whimper, shivering beneath his touch.

"You really don't mean that." He laughs. I am about to say something but his lips atop mine stop the words in my throat.

Shocks ran through me at the contact, making me moan in contentment. Nothing has ever felt this right. As if on instinct, my lips react to his and I begin to kiss him back. His fingers find there way into my hair, entangling his digits in my long locks and giving a slight pull.

Before it could go any further, Grimmjow was pulling away with slight protest from the both of us.

"Let's get this project done." He snaps and goes back to sitting on the leather couch by himself.

Sighing, I grab my back and pull out the worksheet. "So, we're doing a report on the panther?" I ask, my voice sounding shaky from the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess." Grimmjow replies absently, ignoring my presence for the most part.

"Wonderful." I say with a slight snap to my tone. He kisses me, and then ignores me. Just great.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, with me asking the occasional question. This went on for a while, until Grimmjow sat up and looked over at me.

"Sorry about kissing you." Grimmjow apologizes, running a hand through his hair. "It was totally uncalled for."

My eyes widen slightly as my heart sinks. "You're right. I shouldn't have kissed you back." I mumble, hanging my head. "It's not like it meant anything." The last part came out soft, and I was hoping he hadn't heard.

By his lack of response, I assume he hadn't.

"What have we got so far?" Grimmjow asks and I hand him the sheet I was writing on.

As he looks the notes over, I feel my eyes sliding shut and soon I was drifting off into a blissful sleep, replaying the kiss over and over again.

* * *

***Grimmjow's P.o.V.* **

Looking over towards my bed, I see Kira passed out. Her arms were underneath her like a pillow and her hair was fanned out around her; she looked peaceful. A whimpering noise escaped her lips as she curls into a ball.

Standing up, I grab a blanket off the edge of my bed and throw it over her shoulders to offer her some form of warmth. Why was I being so nice to this girl? A loud sigh escapes my lips and I run a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Grimmjow." Kira murmurs dreamily, hugging the blanket to her chest.

My eyes flash over to her, fixating on her rosy pink lips.

Was she dreaming of me?

As I watched her face shift into a pleasant expression, I felt something inside of me telling me to go to her. It was weird, but I listened to it.

Slipping my shirt over my head, I throw it to the floor before climbing onto the bed and moving behind her. I settle down and roll the opposite way, my back towards her.

Closing my eyes, I try to fall asleep; all the while holding thoughts of Kira at bay.

* * *

***Kira's P.o.V.***

I woke to the sound of soft snoring next to me. Opening an eye, I turned to my right to see Grimmjow lying beside me. He looked so peaceful while asleep; it was quite cute actually and brought a small smile to my face.

My eyes started wandering and I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Well, I wasn't complaining in the slightest. I averted my gaze and pulled out my phone, checking the time.

7:08AM.

'You're late.' Fiera giggles.

Late? For what?

"Shit." I curse under my breath as I remember that I was supposed to be at Kisuke's half an hour ago.

Bolting up from my position on the bed, I grab my bag and stuff my binder into it. I am about to run out of the door when I stop. Turning around, I glide over to the bed and lean down to Grimmjow's face, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Grimmjow." I whisper before running out of the door and down the stairs.

Thank god no one was awake yet. I quickly slide on my jacket and rush out the front door and onto the street. Making sure no one was around, I flash step to Kisuke's.

I made it there in a couple of minutes, thank god, but was glad when I didn't see the shop open. Maybe Kisuke wouldn't notice I was late. Fat chance.

Just as I am about to walk into the shop, something comes into contact with the back of my head in a hard smack.

Clutching at the back of my head, I turn to face my attacker. "What the hell?" I growl, seeing Jinta holding a broom in his hands.

"You're late." Jinta scolded as he lowered the broom. "Boss man won't be happy."

"Where is he?" I ask as I rub my now sore skull. Damn, that kid sure knows how to hit.

"Back room. He's waiting for you." Jinta states before walking away to do whatever it is he does around her. A deep sigh escapes my lips as I walk into the shop, scowling at the turn this morning had taken.

"Ah Kira! So nice of you to show up." Kisuke smiles at me, a glint of pure deviousness shining in his eyes.

"Hey, sorry for being late. I was at a friend's." I smile sheepishly at him. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"First, come and have some tea and then we will talk." Kisuke exclaims as he waltzes into the back room. Following after him, I take my seat on the floor and wait patiently as Ririn pours me some tea.

"Thank you." I smile down at her to which she graciously returns.

Kisuke grabs his own cup of tea and takes a sip before setting it back down. "Now, let's get down to business."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revealed**

***Kira's P.o.V.***

"Are you serious?" I ask incredulously, raising an eyebrow at Kisuke. He just shrugged and sipped his tea slowly.

"I mean it like I said it. I need you to start exterminating the hollows that appear around Karakura town from now on." Kisuke explains again.

"Isn't that Ichigo's job?" I ask.

"He has other things to do right now so it will now be yours." Kisuke states before pulling out his cell phone. "Oh, look. One just appeared by your house! Better get to it before it causes damage."

Standing up, I turn and walk towards the shop exit. "Bye, Kisuke!" I shout as I am leaving.

Once I was outside, I swipe my hand across my face. I feel my reiatsu being channelled into my face to form my hollow mask. A few seconds later, it is finished forming. Spinning around, I jump onto the nearest buildings roof and begin flash stepping towards the hollows location.

I reach the street where my house is located and see that it was completely empty. Now, where is the bastard?

"Little hollow, come out, come out wherever you are!" I sing as I bounce around in the sky.

Moments later, a skull shattering howl rings through the air behind me. I turn around and feel myself smirking when I see a giant hollow standing before me.

"Well, you aren't so little after all." I giggle as I pull my Zanpakto from it's sheath on my thigh.

The hollow growls at me and I growl back, just to provoke it. Finally getting fed up with my taunting, I jumps towards me with it's large hands swiping at me.

I swiftly jump above it and land on it's back. Noticing I was there, it starts thrashing around to try and fling me off. I run up it's spine and jam my dagger into it's skull.

With one more final fling of it's head, I pull my dagger all the way down the length of it's head; killing it.

It quickly turns to a black ash and disintegrates into the air, going back to where it came from. I float back down to the sky floor and sheath my dagger.

I start to walk in the direction of my house when I feel an unfamiliar spiritual pressure behind me. Whipping around, I come face to face with an Espada.

"Hello beautiful." The Espada greets, sending me a wink and a bright smile.

"Who are you?" I ask as my hand hovers over my weapon.

"Oh, where are my manners! I am Luppi." He smiles once again. "And I presume you are the dear Kira."

"What do you care?" I snap.

Luppi just laughs and shrugs. "Nothing right now." Then he disappears. "But later, I will need you." He says from behind me. I try to jump away but he catches me around the waist and pulls me back.

"What does that mean?" I question as I pull out of his arms.

"It means… I can't tell you yet." Luppi grins mischievously. "You will see me again soon though. Goodbye for now, my sweet Kira. I really hope that he brings you home quickly." Luppi smirks before turning and walking into a black hole.

"Who is 'he'?" I shout, but he was already gone.

Sighing in defeat, I turn around to see a blob in the distance, standing motionless in the sky.

Blue.

There was only one person I knew with blue hair.

But it couldn't be. He couldn't be one of us, so that would only leave one option. Espada.

Not wanting to be left with assumptions, I flash step over towards him. A sob almost escapes my lips when I confirm it was Grimmjow. Please, don't let him be the one thing I am supposed to kill.

"Grimmjow?" I choke out, my voice cracking with fear.

"Huh?" Grimmjow turns around. My eyes widen at the sight of his face; his right cheek was adorned with a white jaw bone.

No, this can't be possible. Grimmjow couldn't be an Espada. He just couldn't.

"Kira…" Grimmjow says slowly, his eyes fixing on mine.

"How?" The word slips out quietly.

Grimmjow sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You're not that much different than me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growl softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grimmjow counters.

"I… I couldn't." I whisper before running off in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Telling the truth**

***Kira's P.o.V.***

I tried to run as fast as I could, but Grimmjow was just as fast. Just when I thought I had finally lost him, a hand clamps around my wrist and pulls me back.

Turning my head back, I see Grimmjow staring angrily at me. "Quit running." He snaps as his grip on my wrist tightens.

"No." Shaking my head, I rip my hand away and slip out of his grip. Taking off in the other direction, I try and get as far away as possible.

I quickly round a corner, only to run smack dab into something, falling backwards. Once I had regained my balance, I look up to see Grimmjow scowling down at me.

"Would you stop running and just come with me?"

"Why?" I reply as I take gulps of air, regaining my breath.

"Why? Because I need to ask you some questions, that's why." He huffs, fixing his steely gaze on me. "Now, come on."

I stand up and place my hands on my hips defiantly. "No. Piss off and leave me alone." With that, I turn around and begin walking away.

As I walk off, I hear Grimmjow mutter something under his breath before a swoosh of air sounds behind me. I go to take off again but an arm slips around my waist and lifts me off the ground.

Before I can register what was happening, I am thrown over Grimmjow's shoulder and he is sonidoing away to wherever.

"What the hell?" I shout, pounding my fists on his back.

"You wouldn't have come, so I had to take you by force." He states. I am about to say something, and Grimmjow must have sensed this, for he lets out a big sigh. "Just shut up already."

I let out a huff of my own and clamp my mouth shut. "Stupid men." It barely comes out above a whisper but Grimmjow hears.

"Stupid women."

* * *

When I was finally put down on the ground again, we were standing in Grimmjow's bedroom. My eyes quickly scan across the room before landing on the door. If I could just be quick enough I could slip past him and get out of here.

The sound of Grimmjow snorting breaks me from my thoughts. "You're not going anywhere, so just sit your ass down and start talking." He states, his finger pointing in the direction of the bed.

With a glare being sent his way, I trudge over to the bed and take a seat, folding my hands in my lap. "What do you need to know?" I ask, looking down.

Grimmjow takes a moment to reply, but when he does his voice is calmer than before. "What are you?"

This causes me to lift my head, meeting my eyes with Grimmjow's. "I'm a Visored." Grimmjow just looks at me, confusion filling his eyes. "I'm kind of like you, except I was a Shinigami first, then my inner Hollow took over."

"Then shouldn't you be a hollow and not what you are?"

Shaking my head, I start playing with the edge of my sweater. "Back then, I wasn't what you would call normal. I died right after I was born, but then I came back."

"You died?" Grimmjow mumbles as he finally takes a seat down on the couch.

"Yeah. I was presumed dead for two days; I didn't move, open my eyes or breath once. My parents were devastated. I was told that on the second day, my mother was holding me in her arms for the last time before they took me away. She was whispering things to me and doing loving gestures when I moved. My mother was completely shocked and a little terrified, but happy none the less. Just before she called one of the doctors, my eyes opened and she saw a flash of black and yellow; then they faded to my crimson."

Grimmjow barely nods, absorbing the information. "So, you died then came back? What brought you back?"

"My Hollow. She knew that if I died, she would die. So she poured her essence into me and revived me. No one knew that; they just thought it was some miracle."

"Did you know you had it inside of you?" He asks, his face now holding a soft curiosity.

"No, I didn't, but I knew something was different. I wasn't like other kids; I could do weird things, things people shouldn't be able to do. Over the years, I showed no sign of powers other than that of born Shinigami and the eyes never showed again. I didn't find out until my seventh birthday, when a kid from a playground near my house threw rocks at me. I got really angry and accidently set him on fire, badly burning him. I never told anyone about that, not even my parents."

"When I was old enough, my parents enrolled me in the Spiritual Arts Academy. I went there and trained with other Shinigami, all the while keeping my secret hidden from everyone." I continue and Grimmjow just nods, absorbing the information.

"When I was fourteen, I became Captain of the 10th squad; one of the youngest captains ever. That's when I met Kisuke Urahara. He found out about me and decided to help me keep her under control. He put me through all sorts of training exercises to help get me stronger and to help better my hold on her. It was working, until one day she started talking to me."

"I was beginning to be able to sense her presence inside of me, could faintly hear her voice speaking to me. I would mostly see her in my dreams though. That was easy to deal with; I just had to block her out. My resolve was working amazing, well that is until she got in. It was during the day and normally, the only thing she could do was whisper to me but this time she was speaking loud and clear."

***FLASHBACK***

I knew that I had to keep running, I just knew it. As long as I got farther away, I would be safe.

"Kira!" It called in a sing song voice. The noise echoed around me, confusing me as to where it really was. "I know where you are. You can't hide forever!"

The thing had been chasing me forever and I was running out of places to hide, slowly getting to the end of my rope. I quickly turned a corner in the dark hallway, only to come face to face with her.

"Hello, Kira. I'm sorry that we have to stop our little game so soon, but we really must talk." She says, her smile sadistically unsettling.

"Who are you?" I ask, my body shaking with fear from the look she was giving me.

"I'm your inner self, your hollow, your deepest and most pure instincts. I am everything that you hate in yourself and everything that allows you to survive." She smiles sweetly, her hand reaching up to touch my cheek lovingly.

I pull my head away from her reach and step back. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to help make you stronger, that's all I've ever wanted. I need my vessel to be as strong as possible, for both our sakes."

My eyes lock with hers and I start feeling my fears slowly fading away. "Why?"

"Just come with me and everything will be better." She whispers, holding her hand out to me.

Cautiously, I place my small hand in her, feeling the cold of her skin seeping into me at the touch. A small malicious grin creeps onto her face.

"Now, let the fun truly begin." With that, she places her finger on my forehead and I am sucked into darkness; those words ringing in my ears.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Two years later, I was having a training session with Kisuke and my inner Hollow got out. I started to transform completely into a hollow, but Kisuke had a way to stop it considering he had dealt with it before. That's how I became what I am today and now you know." I whisper, my voice strained from all the talking.

Grimmjow doesn't say anything, just stares at me with a dazed expression. He takes a deep breath before he stands up, walks over to the door and opens it. He hesitates for a few seconds before exiting the room.

I stare after him, not knowing how to react, before I shoot off the bed and follow after him. "What the hell?" I call down to him from the top off the stairs.

"You…. You're the one…." Grimmjow mutters as he runs a hand through his fluffed up hair.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I walk down the stairs to where he was standing.

"He hasn't told you?" Ulquiorra's voice sounds from beside me. I turn to look at him with a confused look.

"Told me what?" I question, my eyes flashing between the two men.

"We have been ordered by Lord Aizen to take you to Hueco Mundo. He wants you, and he will get you, whether you are willing or not."

I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest. "You can't just scoop me up whenever you please and take me somewhere."

"Actually, he can." Grimmjow states, his gaze avoiding mine.

"I'm not going anywhere, so goodbye." I snap as I walk over to the door and open it.

I am about to walk out but Ulquiorra is already standing there. "You will be coming with us. I will give you an hour to say goodbye to someone and grab anything you wish to bring."

I just shake my head and push past him, walking out into the warm midday air. "I will know if you try to leave, so don't try it. The consequences won't be pleasant." Ulquiorra explains before shutting the door behind me.

With one final look at the black door, I turn around and sonido away towards my house to pick up the one thing I couldn't leave without. After that, I would go and say my goodbyes.

As I ran through the city, I felt a shift in the air, almost like the calm before the storm. Something was brewing, and it didn't feel good.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Say goodbye, say hello**

***Kira's P.o.V.***

Standing outside Ichigo's house, I knock twice and wait for the door to open. After waiting a few seconds, the door opens and reveals someone other than Ichigo.

"Kira! How good to see you." Isshin smiles at me, opening the door wider.

"Hey, is Ichigo home?" I ask, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets.

He nods and steps aside, allowing me to enter the house. "He's in his room." I nod my thanks and head up the stairs, knocking on his door softly.

"Go away, Yuzu!" Ichigo's shouts through the door. I let out a little laugh and open the door, closing it softly behind me. "I thought I told you to go away." He states calmly from his spot on his bed.

"It's me, ass hat." I reply as I walk over to his bed. Ichigo finally opens his eyes and looks over at me.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" I just shrug and move his legs over so I could sit down.

"Just thought I'd come and visit before I left." Ichigo doesn't reply and just looks over at me with a confused look. "I'm going out of town for a few days."

Ichigo nods and sits up fully before standing and walking to the other side of the room. "Why?"

"I need a break from everything that's going on around here. It's just way to much right now." I mumble, standing up as well.

"But you can't just leave. We need you here…. I need you here." Ichigo replies as he grabs my shoulder and pulls me in for a hug.

"I know, but you'll all be fine without me here. It's not like I'm leaving forever." Once those words were out of my mouth, I instantly regretted them, knowing I may never return here; at least not the way I am now.

"Well, since you're so adamant on this, I guess I can't stop you." Ichigo sighs loudly, gives one final squeeze, and then releases me. "I'll see you soon though, right?"

"Of course." Flashing him a final smile, I walk over to his window, slide it open and jump out.

Taking one last look up at Ichigo who was now standing in the window, I wave and mutter a soft goodbye before taking off down the road.

* * *

Pushing the door open, I walk inside and head to where I heard voices. "I'm back. Now, let's get a move on." I hiss, my eyes fixing into a glare on Ulquiorra.

"Wonderful, sit." Ulquiorra orders.

"Maybe I want to stand." I retort, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall.

"Sassiness will get you no where, except maybe dead." I just laugh and smirk over at him.

"Sassiness is my middle name, so ya better get used to it, sweet stuff." Ulquiorra just shakes his head and stares indifferently at me. "What? Have you never heard of a little thing called sarcasm?"

"I'm warning you girl, you'll end up dead." Grimmjow pipes in from his spot across the room.

"He can try, it just might not work." Just as the last words slip from my mouth, I feel a hand clasp around my neck, pinning me forcefully to the wall.

A smirk comes to my face as I realize that I had finally got Ulquiorra to his snapping point. "You're starting to anger me." He states plainly, tightening his grip on my throat.

"So this is how you treat your prisoners? Kinky." I laugh despite my lack of air. Ulquiorra glares at me harshly before dropping me down.

"Let's go." With that, Ulquiorra waltzes out of the room, leaving me alone with Grimmjow.

"Time to go, darling." I mutter to Grimmjow who just smirks.

"Pet names, really?" Shrugging, I walk in the direction that Ulquiorra went. Grimmjow sighs and follows after me.

We walk into the living room only to be greeted by a large black hole. "What's that?" I ask, nodding towards the pulsing hole in the middle of the room.

"Doorway to Hueco Mundo." Halibel states as she walks into the room.

"Fun." I mutter under my breath, scanning my eyes over the black mass. Halibel just nods slightly and walks into the portal, disappearing into the darkness. "Let's get this over with." From behind me I hear Grimmjow snort before he grabs my wrist and pulls me into the portal with him.

As the portal was closing behind us, I turn to Grimmjow. "Why didn't you just snatch me up and force me to come here in the first place? Why go through all the effort of telling me you were taking me?"

"We had to make sure you were the right one. Lord Aizen never told us a name, so we had to go on your spiritual signature." Grimmjow explains just as the portal opens back up again.

Stepping out, I look around and see we ended up in a large and endless dark hallway. Upon closer look, I realize that the interior was actually a white colour, but everything was so dark that it appeared black. What happened to lights? My eyes flash back to the spot in front of us, seeing a set of giant, white doors. Ulquiorra and Halibel were standing outside of them, waiting for us.

Someone must have been alerted to our presence because moments later, the doors swing open, showcasing a throne room inside.

At the head of the room was a throne, with a man sitting on it; his brown hair slicked back and a cocky grin adorning his lips.

"Ah, you've finally arrived." The man states, his grin spreading wider.

"She wasn't the easiest thing to obtain." Ulquiorra replies calmly as we walk closer to the throne.

"I'm not a thing." I mumble, glaring daggers at the back of Ulquiorra's head.

"Come forward, my dear." The man on the throne instructs, motioning me forward with a wave of his hand. Hesitantly, I take the few remaining steps forward. "I presume you are Kira?"

"Yes, and you are?" I ask, my eyes meeting with his, instantly sending shivers down my spine. There was something about him that was off, yet I felt like I had met him before.

"Sosuke Aizen. It is nice to officially meet you, and I truly hope that you will enjoy your new home." Aizen smiles brightly. Aizen…. Was he the same one from the Soul Society?

Getting tired of this chit chat, I get straight to the point. "So why I am here?"

"Straight to business, I like it." Aizen nods. "You're here because I need you in the upcoming war. I feel that you will be a great piece to my collection. A tip of the scale in my favour, in simpler terms."

"So, I'm just a tool to help you win a fight? Couldn't you have found someone else more suited for the job?"

"Kira, Kira. You don't seem to understand. You are a very special young woman and you're just the person I am looking for in my army." Aizen explains before clapping his hands. "Now, would you please show me a demonstration of your reiatsu? I can't get a good look at it, for you seem to be hiding it."

I look at him curiously, debating whether or not I should show him my power. I am about to refuse when I feel a presence behind me, standing threatening close.

"I'd do as he says." Grimmjow's gruff voice whispers to me. Nodding, I step away from Grimmjow.

With one final moment of hesitation, I slowly swipe my hand across my face, feeling the power surging through me as my mask forms. The barrier holding my reiatsu in breaks, letting it flow out and around me in an invisible wave.

Aizen must have sensed its intensity for he smiles and lets out a joy filled laugh. "Amazing, truly amazing. There are others like you, correct?"

It takes me a moment to register what he was talking about, but I soon realize that he was hinting at the Visoreds. Nodding, I swipe my hand over my face again, my mask disappearing.

Aizen smiles once more down at me before speaking. "Espada and Arrancar, please welcome Kira with open arms. No one is to harm her, for they will be severely punished if they do."

At those words, most of the chatter in the room stops and all eyes focus on me. Through the silence, I could just barely hear someone ask why I was so important. My eyes roam over the room until they land on two female Arrancar standing off to the side of room; whispering and looking directly at me.

When Aizen starts speaking again, I try to pay attention, but those two girls were still gossiping and it was starting to piss me off. I am about to go over to them when I feel someone nudge my side. I blink a few times before realizing that I was being asked a question.

"Yes?"

"I was just saying that I would like to further progress your hollowfication process, just tweak it slightly so your hollow side is more unstable and more like the Arrancar."

I nod once before lifting my hand. "Hold that thought, would ya?" I say before disappearing in a flash. The chatter starts up again as the people in the room begin to wonder where I went, but before to much chit chat could ensue, I reappeared behind the two girls.

"You know, it's not very polite to talk behind someone's back." I state, surprising them.

"Why should someone like you get all the damn attention around here? You're just a useless toy." The black haired one snaps back. The second she finished her sentence, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying what I really wanted.

After a few seconds, I reply with a nicer version of what I was originally going to spit back. "You think you're any better? You are the toy. No one around here truly appreciates your presence. How can I put this simply and nicely? Let's see." I trail off, thinking deeply, which irritates the girl.

Snapping my fingers, I smirk at her. "I know! You're like a fly; no one likes them, yet they never seem to go away, no matter how much you swat at them." My statement renders her speechless, which brings a bigger smirk to my face.

With that said, I flash away again and pop up back in my original spot in front of Aizen's throne.

"So, you were saying Aizen?"

* * *

After the little talk with Aizen, he had taken me to a room where he did something with a stone that amplified my Hollow abilities. It had also caused me to form a Hollow hole and part of my mask formed as well. But let me tell you, that whole goddamned procedure hurt like a bitch.

Shortly after I got my new 'look', I was taken back out to the throne room where all the Espada were waiting patiently; well most of them were.

"Now that you are one of them, you need someone to watch over you for now. At least until you are settled in and are more accustomed to this place." Aizen says as he walks beside me.

"A supervisor? Really?" I mumble lowly, not liking the idea one bit.

"Yes, now who would be the best choice." Aizen ponders as his eyes sweep over his followers. "Nnoitra, you need to have some responsibility. You can supervise her for now."

"This should be fun." I joke, a small smirk on my lips as Nnoitra walks over to where I was standing.

"Please take Kira to get some new attire." Aizen instructs before vanishing.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Nnoitra states before walking out of the throne room. I spin around and run after him, trying to catch up with his long strides.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" I ask once I finally matched my strides with his.

"Why do you have to be so short?" He shoots back, smirking down at me.

"Touché." I reply just as we reach another white door.

"There should be some clothes in there that will fit you." With a nod, I push open the door and walk inside, taking a look at all the white clothes.

"So much for colour."

After searching through the sea of clothes, I finally found something I liked. Setting down the clothes in a pile on a chair, I run over to the door and close it before returning to my clothes.

I strip out of what I was currently wearing and throw those onto the floor in a disorganized heap. Grabbing into the pile, I pull out the backless halter top and slip it over my head. The shorts follow soon after, accompanied by the knee high boots. Before opening the door again, I run back over to the racks and grab a white jacket and slip it over arms.

Just as I was leaving the room, I catch sight of myself in a mirror. Taking a few steps closer, I fully examine myself.

To be honest, I didn't look much different; which was good. The only difference would be the permanent hollow mask piece - which was wrapped around my neck and went down to my collar bone - and the hole that was were my belly button should be.

I am snapped out of my trance when I hear a knock on the door. "Coming!" I shout, making my way over to the door and opening it.

"About time." Nnoitra complains as he begins walking down the hallway.

"Oh, don't be a baby. I wasn't in there that long." Nnoitra just shrugs and continues walking. "So, what now?"

"It's time for you to meet the rest of the Espada."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pink

*Kira's P.o.V.*

To put it simply, most of the Espada were creepy as hell. Nnoitra had taken me around the palace and showed me off to all of the ones I hadn't met already. And let me tell you, you should never want to meet some of them.

The old man - Barragan, I think - doesn't really like me, apparently. He thinks, well actually straight out told me, that I am just an incompetent child who is of no use to anyone. Of course, being who I am, I kind of snapped back at him and said some colourful things which resulted in Barragan getting pissed.

To say the least, I've just gotten here and I've already managed to piss off someone.

We were now down to the last meeting and then I would be 'free to cause havoc elsewhere'. Nnoitra's words, not mine.

Nnoitra knocks on one of the large doors and we stand in the middle of the hall patiently, waiting for it to open. When the door does finally swish open, it reveals a small green haired girl.

"What are you doing here?" The girl questions, cocking her head to the side as she leans on the door frame.

"I'm formally introducing Kira to everyone. Is Starrk awake?" Nnoitra explains, his eyes peering over the girls head and into the room.

"No, but I can get him up. Come in." She says, pushing the door open wider.

Walking in, I look around until my eyes land on a pile of green pillows with a brown haired man lying on them. "Is that Starrk?" I mumble over to Nnoitra who just nods.

"Starrk! Get you lazy ass out of bed." The girl shouts loudly as she jumps on the man's chest, only to have him stir lightly and bat his hands at her.

"Go away, Lilynette." He groans, pushing her off and rolling over into the heap of pillows.

"No, we have guests. Get up." Lilynette states as she sits down on his stomach, shaking his shoulders roughly.

"Give me a break and just let me sleep." As a response, Lilynette shakes her head and opens his mouth, shoving her fist down his throat.

Starrk is up in the next instant, gagging and sputtering. "What the hell?" He shouts, giving the girl a look.

"I told you to get up and you didn't." She shrugs, a small smile on her face.

"Who's this Nnoitra?" Starrk asks once he was up, his eyes scanning over me.

"Kira. She's Aizen's new favorite pet." Nnoitra explains.

"So, you're her bodyguard?" Starrk questions, which causes me to laugh and answer.

"No, he's more like my escort for a couple days. Until I get settled in here and don't get lost." I state, a smalls smile dusting my lips. "And you are?"

"Starrk, Primera Espada and this is Lilynette, my Fraccion." Starrk replies, nodding his head at me.

"Nice to meet you." Well, they both seem normal, which is great.

"Can I see your Zanpakuto?" Lilynette asks, appearing right before me.

"Uh, sure." Reaching down, I detach it from its sheath and hold it out for her to inspect.

Her eyes roam over the blade for a few moments before she nods. "What is its name?"

"Fierazenria. She's a panther." I reply as I place her back in her respective spot.

"Another panther!" She squeals, smiling. "I'm going to take Kira and show her some fun, okay Starrk?" As quickly as she had started the subject, it was over and she was jumping to a new one.

"Whatever." Starrk mutters as he lies back down on the pillows, his eyes fluttering shut.

With that said, Lilynette grabs my hand and drags me out of the room and down the endless halls; we had taken so many turns, I was definitely lost.

"Where are we?" I ask as we stop outside of a random door in the middle of the seemingly empty hallway.

"This is Szayel's lab. I've been meaning to prank him for a while and now is the perfect opportunity and you're going to help." Lilynette smirks.

"I am?"

Her smirk grows as she replies with a simple, "Yup", popping the 'p' with extra emphasis. I just sigh and watch as she pushes the door open, leading me in.

"Go over there and start mixing any chemicals you find." She instructs as she walks in the opposite direction of where I was supposes to go.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Lilynette laughs before disappearing. With a huff, I make my way over to a long table cluttered with glass bottles and other science equipment.

Picking up two beakers, I start pouring them together and into other beakers. After a few moments, I start laughing in surprise at how much fun this actually was. I continue mixing chemicals, now faster than before and with much more enthusiasm.

As more and more chemicals mixed, bigger reactions started happening; some even caused explosion. This would explain the large black, charred mark on the wall now.

"Lilynette?" I call out once I had gotten my fill of chemical mixing.

"Over here!" I hear her call from somewhere to the left of me. Following the sound of her voice, I come upon her painting on the wall. What she was painting made me laugh.

"A unicorn? Really?" I question, holding my giggles in.

"He hates them." Lilynette states with a smile as she paints on the final details. "We should probably get out of here before he comes back."

"Good idea." As soon as we get close to the door, it opens up from the other side to reveal the man of the hour.

"Lilynette. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He inquires, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"We were just leaving, weren't we Kira." Lilynette ignores his question and pushes past him with me in tow.

As we start running away, I stop and turn back. "Nice hair by the way!" I call, laughing when I hear Szayel reply with a low and muttered 'shut up'.

When I turn back around, I see that Lilynette has disappeared, leaving me alone in the hall of mazes.

"Great." I mutter to myself as I begin walking down a random hallway.

Turning a corner, I run right into something; more specifically someone. "Hey, watch where you're going." I scowl, not realizing - or caring - who was in front of me.

"Where did you learn you're manners?" The person laughs, their voice deep and filled with good intention humour. Looking up, my eyes widen slightly at the sight of Grimmjow standing there with an innocent smirk on his face.

"And you're manners are any better?" I question, which earns me a shove on the shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice." Grimmjow's smirk turns into a frown quickly.

Shrugging, I start walking past him. "I never said I was nice." With that, I leave him behind me.

Just as I am turning another corner, Grimmjow appears in front of me with a smirk on his face and his hands crossed over his chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

Raising an eyebrow, I move around him. "Um, to my room?"

Grimmjow laughs and I feel a hand latch onto my wrist. "You don't even know where it is and besides, I'm kidnapping you right now."

"Kidnapping?" I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Mhm." He nods and before I can even protest, he was already throwing me over his shoulder and walking down the hallway.

"Put me down!" I growl at him, which only causes him to laugh, the sound rumbling through him and underneath my stomach.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Let me go." I hiss as I hit his back with my fists. He just shakes his head no and continues walking to wherever he was taking me. "Fine then, I'll just do this."

Before Grimmjow has the time to ask me what I was going to do, I lean forward and latch my teeth onto his shoulder for a few seconds.

When I do let go, Grimmjow hisses in pain and a shock. "Did you just bite me?"

Laughing, I shake my head. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing." I state in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"Sure, whatever. Just shut and stop moving." Grimmjow orders.

"And if I don't?" I taunt, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Then I'll do this." Grimmjow says before I feel a sharp pain on my rear end.

It takes me a few seconds to register what just happened, but when I do I am in slight disbelief. "Did you just slap my ass?"

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing." Grimmjow imitates my earlier statement.

"Jerk." I growl, practically able to feel the smirk radiating off his face right now.

"You know you like it." Grimmjow laughs to which I respond with a growl.

"Can you just let me go? Please?" I ask after a few moments of silence. Grimmjow just shakes his head defiantly. Sighing, I realize that he wasn't going to let me go. "Can you at least tell me where we are going? Or what we're going to do?"

"We're going to have some fun."


	10. Chapter 9

**Here you guys go, after a very long wait. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave me review about what you thought. It really brings a smile to my face when I see a new review or follower. A big thank you to all that have followed/favorite me or my story. Also, a big thanks to envyofpeople for reviewing. You're reviews are very kind and make me laugh and smile. Without further ado, I proudly give you Chapter 9 of Stolen. Enjoy.**

**~Ace**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Falling**

***Kira's P.o.V.***

"Are we there yet?" I whine, getting tired of being carried around for god knows how long. Even though I had told Grimmjow that I had two feet and a heartbeat, he was still adamant about carrying me; grumbling something about how I would run away if he put me down.

At my continued pestering, Grimmjow lets out a low growl, the action rumbling inside his chest. "Would you just shut up? Or else I'm going to throw you into the Menos Forest and leave you there to rot." Grimmjow threatens, his expression blank.

My eyes widen slightly at his statement; he wouldn't do that, would he? Instead of keeping my thoughts to myself, I voice my concern. "You wouldn't." I state in disbelief, still staring at his expressionless face.

"I am the bad guy, you know." He replies, a casual grin working its way onto his lips.

At his remark, a snort of laughter escapes me before I can stop it. "You - a bad guy? Please! You're just a harmless little fly." I joke easily. I quickly regret my words the moment after I say them. Instead of him laughing at my little joke, Grimmjow finds it more hilarious to hang me upside down.

"What was that?" Grimmjow questions, smirking evilly at me as he tightens his grip on my legs so as not drop me; well, I hoped that was what he was doing.

"Grimmjow! Put me down." I exclaim while thrashing my arms around wildly. I try to squirm out of his grip but he was holding to tightly. Damn him for being stronger than I am.

"Now why would I do that after you insulted me? The Menos Forest is sounding quite pleasing right now." Grimmjow states.

Sighing, I look up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, just put me down." I beg, hoping that he would listen.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

Another sigh escapes my lips as I cross my arms over my chest in defiance - and to keep my shirt from falling downwards. When the smirk on Grimmjow's lips doesn't go away, I know that I had to quit being so stubborn and just give up. "What do you want?"

His smirk brightens, and becomes more devious, at my question. "So nice of you to ask."

"You don't need to be an ass about it." I mutter under my breath, quickly getting fed up with his smart-ass remarks.

"Do you want to hang upside down for the rest of eternity?" He challenges, to which my reply is a quick shake of my head. "Well, then shut up and listen to my offer.""Fine, go on." I wave my hand, urging him to continue. The faster we negotiated, the faster I would be back on my feet; I was starting to get light-headed and it so did not feel good.

"You will owe me a favour later on. I won't tell you what or when, until the time I wish to collect. Do we have a deal?" He proposes, holding me up higher so we were eye to eye.

I consider the pros and cons of his proposal before nodding slowly. "Put me down, now."

"We have to seal it with a kiss." Grimmjow taunts, grinning wildly at me with his teeth glistening in the light.

"Piss off and put me down." I hiss, glaring at him. He just laughs and complies, flipping me over easily and setting me on my feet.

"Happy now?"

"Very much so." I grumble as I rub at my eyes, trying to remove the blackness that you get when you stand up to fast. "Can you please just take me to my room?"

Grimmjow shakes his head and grabs my wrist, pulling me after him once he starts walking again. "No, I want to show you something and I'm bored so we're going to have fun."

"You're so stubborn." I mumble as I fumble after him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"I know."

* * *

"You can open you're eyes now." I hear Grimmjow say, his hands moving from around my waist and eyes.

Slowly, I open one eye, which was quickly followed by the other once I catch sight of what was in front of me. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Where are we?" I ask as I let my eyes scan over the view before me; I was definitely still in Hueco Mundo but the view was breathtaking. The full orb that was the moon was the only thing in the sky, casting its luminance on the sandy ground hundreds of feet below us.

"The top of the tower where my room is located." He states, his eyes just as fixed on the sky as mine where. A comfortable silence befalls us as we both watch the sight in front of us. After a few moments, I spare a glance at Grimmjow to see that he was looking right back at me.

He gives me a soft smile - which seemed odd for him - before turning his eyes back to the sky. "I come up here sometimes, when I get too fed up with everything that goes on here."

Nodding, I sit down on the roof and rest my hands behind me. "I can see why; it's so calm and peaceful up here. Almost like your own personal getaway from life."

Grimmjow grunts in response and sits down next to me quietly. We lapse back into silence for a few minutes until Grimmjow clears his throat, successfully breaking the quite. "Do you miss your home?" He asks suddenly, turning to face me.

It takes me a few seconds to register his question and formulate an answer; his question definitely caught me off guard. "Well, yeah. It is my home, but I guess I gotta get used to be here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Grimmjow laugh softly, seemingly satisfied with my answer for he drops the subject. At least for a few minutes, that is. His next question surprises me even more than the first. "Would you go back if you could?""You mean to the World of the Living?"

Grimmjow nods, giving me a simple, "Yeah." in response.

I just sigh and pull my knees closer to my chest, resting my chin on my kneecaps. "I really don't know." I reply honestly. It was true though, I didn't know if I wanted to return. I might end up liking it here and I had already gotten to know Grimmjow so well, I don't think I could just leave even if I did have the opportunity.

"Don't you have family there though? Won't they miss you?" He questions, his voice soft as speaks, totally cracking the bad boy image he was trying to uphold.

"The only people that I can come close to calling family are Ichigo and Kisuke. Everyone in my family is dead." I state bluntly, not bothering to sugar coat it; I didn't feel the need to with Grimmjow, which was odd because with most people I wouldn't even tell them that part.

Another silence fills the air, this one much heavier than the previous few. I start to get uncomfortable with Grimmjow's unresponsiveness, but lucky he takes it upon himself to save us both from the awkwardness.

"Enough with the depressing talk." Grimmjow instructs as he stands up and starts stretching his muscles. My eyes travel down to his stomach and watch intently as the muscles ripple under his movements. Shaking my head, I quickly avert my gaze and stand up as well. "What do you suggest we do?" I ask innocently, glad to be doing something other than talking about depressing matters.

He seems to ponder over my question for a good few seconds before he grins wildly. "I want to try something. Come here." He orders, holding his hand out to me.

Hesitantly, I place my small hand in his large and calloused one. Grimmjow flashes his teeth at me in a smirk before he looks over the edge of the roof, then back at me. "Do you trust me?"

I quirk an I eyebrow at him. "No." My response was instant, but I quickly change my words. "Maybe."

Grimmjow just shakes his head and pulls me towards him, earning a gasp from me when I collide with his hard chest. He releases my hand and wraps his arms around my back and waist. "Well, you're going to have to so you better hold on tight."

I look up at him confused as I wriggle in his grip, trying to move my arms a bit so they weren't squished against his chest. "What are you-" Before I can get the whole sentence out of my mouth, we are being propelled over the side of the building.

My first reaction was to scream, which I did. My second was to find something to cling onto as tightly as I could, which I also did. As fast as I could, I wrap my arms around Grimmjow's neck and bury my face in his shoulder.

"I won't let you fall." He whispers into my ear, his hot breath tickling it. Slowly, I pull away from his neck and stare at him. "Promise?" I ask, knowing that my question was childish but still asking it anyway.

"Promise." He replies, grinning at me. Returning a grin of my own, I force my slowly subsiding fear away fully and milk this experience for all it was worth.

It was exhilarating, to say the least. The feel of the icy wind brushing against my bare skin and the warmth radiating off Grimmjow's chest that was pressing up against me; I couldn't have been happier.

I am quickly dragged from my thoughts when I realize that we had just jumped off a building. Moreover, beneath buildings was the ground. Ground was solid. Panic rises up in me and I start squirming in Grimmjow's arms, twisting my neck as far as it could go only to see that the ground was fast approaching.

"Grimmjow. We're going to die if we don't stop." I exclaim, trying to get out of his grip. If I could do that, then I could land safely.

"No, we won't." He insists, tightening his hold on me. I go to protest more but Grimmjow shuts me up with a hard look. "Just trust me." I nod carefully, completely scared out of my wits. Taking up my previous position, I hold onto Grimmjow with more force than necessary and bury my face into the collar of his jacket.

My eyes squeeze together tighter and I tighten my grip around his neck, as I feel us closing in on the ground. I brace myself for the feel of the hard ground, but instead I feel something soft and feathery below me. It takes me a few seconds to open my eyes, but when I do, I see Grimmjow grinning down at me.

I whip my head to the side, my eyes taking in the new surroundings. We were in a bedroom and by the look on Grimmjow's face, I was guessing it was his room. "What was that?" I ask, staring up at him with wide eyes, still shell shocked from the whole experience.

"Oh, you mean jumping off the roof?" He questions as he rests his arms on either side of my head.

"No, I meant how did we get in here. A moment ago, we were outside and about to become road kill. Now where lying on an extremely comfortable bed indoors."

"It's a prototype thing that Szayel gave me a while back. He wanted me to try it out and I thought this would be the perfect time." He explains, his fingers picking up a piece of my hair.

"How did you know it would work?"

This earns me a little laugh and a small smirk from Grimmjow. "I didn't."

It takes me a few seconds to register what he said, but when I do, I become furious. "You what? You didn't know?"

"Hey, it's only the second time I've used it! And last time it was just me and even then I still got a few cut and scrapes." Grimmjow quickly says, defending his actions.

"So what? You still could have killed us!" I protest, still not acknowledging the fact that he was currently laying on top of me.

"If I say I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He questions, his look softening at my outburst. He must think I'm actually mad at him for this. I mean, at first I was but now that I think about it, it was quite fun.

"Maybe." I reply, drawling out the word, ending it with a cute little smirk.

"Maybe? That won't do." He laughs and starts tickling at my waist. A string of laughter starts pouring from my lips and I begin to wriggle around underneath him.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow, stop." I plead between giggles, trying to push him off me but failing miserably. Even though we were probably at the same power level, he was about twice my size and weighed much more than I did.

"Ask nicely." Grimmjow demands, pushing his fingers rougher against my sides.

"Please!" I admit quickly, closing my eyes to keep the tears prickling at my eyes from being tickled so much in.

"Fine." And the tickling stopped. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I soon open my eyes to which I am greeted by two cerulean orbs. A small gasp escapes my lips at how close Grimmjow was to my face.

"Grimmjow?" I whisper, the word barely squeaking out from between my lips.

The man above me smirks lightly, his eyes flicking between my eyes and my lips before settling back onto my eyes. "Yes?" He replies easily, not at all affected by how close we were.

Gulping down my nervousness, I gather up my courage and steady my voice. "What do you think you're doing?" I murmur, my mind screaming at him to just kiss me or do something already.

Grimmjow returns my question with a grin, and then breathes out a husky reply. "Oh, nothing." As if he was reading my thoughts, I could feel his fingers dancing along my hip before they began trailing upwards, across my bare sides and up my ribcage before trailing back down. The slow friction caused by his magic fingers was resulting in a groan of agonizing anticipation to bubble up in my throat, but I quickly repressed it.

"Nothing you say?" I question, taking it upon myself to participate in his little game. Moving my hand from where it was resting beside me, I begin sliding my fingers across his lower abdomen and then slowly running them further up, just barely missing his hollow hole, until my hand was pressed flush against his hard chest.

Our little game went on for a few more moments before it became too much for both of us. Taking initiative, I reach my hand up and grasp the back of his neck. "Just kiss me already." I huff out, my cheeks tinged with a slight pink from the way his hands were running over my body.

A small smirk forms on Grimmjow's face at my blunt request but he quickly complies, his lips darting down to capture mine. It was slow at first, with me almost moaning at the way he moved his lips against mine. Shocks were running through my body at the simple contact and I couldn't contain myself any longer, the soft moan slipping out.

Above me, a hearty chuckle fills the air but I quickly silence it by closing the small distance between our mouths again. As if it was the most natural thing on the planet, my hands begin doing what they please, running through his hair and then beginning to pull his jacket off his shoulders.

Once that article of unwanted clothing was out of the way, my fingers scrapped down his back, which gained me a full-blown moan from his mouth. It was now my turn to smirk proudly. Just as things were starting to get carried away, Grimmjow pulls away and rests our foreheads together, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"I've wanted to do that again since the first time I kissed you." He admits, grinning sheepishly down at me.

"And I thought you said that it was a mistake." I tease as I run my hands across his chest and down his arms.

He smirks and sits up, pulling me with him and into his lap. "Well, I lied." Was his answer before he forcefully crashes his lips onto mine.

Things get going again and he starts trailing his lips away from my mouth, down my jaw and towards my neck, focusing on a particular spot of skin. I never knew one small action on a single spot could get such a reaction from me, but boy was I missing out.

Another moan floats from my throat before I can stop it and I can practically feel the smirk on Grimmjow's face. "Hey, Grimmjow?" I mumble breathlessly, trying to focus on something other than the way his hands and mouth felt on my body.

"Mm?" He replies, leaving a hot trail of butterfly kisses as he makes his way back towards my mouth.

"I think I'm winning the challenge." I whisper unevenly as he nibbles at a spot below my jaw.

Grimmjow stops and looks up at me, locking his eyes onto mine. "Who said I wasn't winning as well?" He retorts, grinning widely before returning to his much-appreciated task. With a deep sigh, I grab his face and bring it back to mine, catching his lips.

"Don't talk, just kiss." I order between kisses.

"Yes ma'am."

_If this was how things were going to be around here from now on, I could definitely get used to being here. _I smirk to myself as I get lost in the moment, completely ignoring the world around me.


End file.
